When I Think About Angels
by randi2204
Summary: A song-fic to the song "When I Think About Angels". Please read and review! (And let me know if I screwed up when uploading! First time.)


When I Think About Angels

When I Think About Angels

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. Unfortunate, that, but true. I also do not own the song "When I Think About Angels". Jamie O'Neal does, since she wrote it and sings it.

When I Think About Angels....

Yukari was late again. Hitomi sighed and glanced at her watch. They'd set a time to meet at this outdoor cafe to do some post-graduation shopping. Her friend was about 15 minutes late now, and heading toward 20. She swirled the coffee she'd asked for but did not want. She'd had to order it so as to sit at the table. Black, she'd said, and then she'd dumped in a few packets of sugar. It was still too hot and bitter to drink, even if she wanted to.

The summer sun was bright and warm overhead. The parasol over the table shielded her head from the heat a little. The angle of shade cut off over her arms, pink in the sunlight. At least it's a nice day, she thought.

The sound system for the cafe was tuned to a pretty good radio station, and one of the outdoor speakers rested a few feet away. The DJ announced the next song. "And coming up, _When I Think About Angels_, by Jamie O'Neal."

Angels?, she thought, eyes turning toward the speaker. Maybe I didn't hear correctly. Angels . . . she smiled sadly, waiting for the first few slow notes.

The upbeat intro surprised her again.

__

-Why does the color of my coffee match your eyes?

She looked down at her hands curled about the coffee cup. It was true- with the sunlight glinting off the strong brew, it was just the shade of Van's eyes.

__

-Why do I see you when a stranger passes by?

Her smile was mocking now. How many times have I done that? She wondered. Anytime I see a guy with black hair, or a red shirt, I always have to look twice . . .

__

-I swear I hear you in the whisper of the wind

Now that was the truth. She often heard his voice.

__

-I feel you when the sun is dancin' on my skin

She could imagine his hands on her arms, if she closed her eyes.

__

-And when it's rainin'

-You won't find me complainin'

Rain? She wondered, eyes still closed. If she could feel him in the sun, why would she like the rain? The chorus continued uptempo.

__-When I think about rain, I think about singing 
-When I think about singing, it's a heavenly tune 
-When I think about heaven, then I think about angels 
-When I think about angels, I think about you 

She opened her eyes. So do I, she thought. When I think about angels, I think about you, Van.

Yukari was forgotten. All Hitomi wanted now was to hear the rest of the song.

__

-The taste of sugar sure reminds me of your kiss

Yes, his kiss would surely be sweet, and she so wanted to feel it.

__

-I like the way that they both linger on my lips

Sweet and tender . . . She smiled softly, imagining it, one finger absently tracing her lower lip.

__

-Kisses remind me of a field of butterflies . . . 

No, bright white feathers, a storm of them surrounding her, brushing lightly against her face and arms . . . She let her eyes drift closed again.

__

-Must be the way my heart is fluttering inside

Thinking about his kiss, his strong embrace, even his feathers was making her heart beat faster. These thought usually do . . . 

__

-Beautiful distraction

-You make every thought a chain reaction

She leaned back in the chair, letting the sun warm her face, and sang along with the chorus.

__-When I think about rain, I think about singing 
-When I think about singing, it's a heavenly tune 
-When I think about heaven, then I think about angels 
-When I think about angels, I think about you 

She pictured him in her mind, as he had been at the palace in Zaibach, recalling how utterly glad she had been to see him, how wonderful it had felt when he picked her up and took her away . . . 

__-Anywhere I go 
-Anything I do 
-Everything around me baby 
-Makes me think of you! 

Van occupied her mind most of the time. He was there when she tried to pay attention in class. The track . . . that was where she'd first met him. She often dreamt of him at night. 

__-When I think about rain, I think about singing 
-When I think about singing, it's a heavenly tune 
-When I think about heaven, then I think about angels 
-When I think about angels, I think about you 

She sang along with the chorus as it played a couple more times. Then it was over, and the next song came on. She was still leaning back in the chair, eyes closed, smiling at the sun when Yukari dashed up a few seconds later.

"Hitomi! Sorry I'm late!"

Slowly, she brought herself upright, and opened her eyes. Yukari's hair was in disarray, and she was panting a little from having run most of the way.

"Let me sit a minute to catch my breath," her friend said as she slid into the opposite seat. "What were you doing, anyway?"

"Oh," Hitomi replied quietly, with a mysterious little smile. "Just thinking about angels . . ."


End file.
